


Anticipation, Push Me Up Against The Wall

by Val_Brown



Series: Anticipation [1]
Category: Patrick Stump (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex, recording sex noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary. There is just sex. If you squint there is the tiniest bit of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation, Push Me Up Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jo's birthday. Happy Birthday Joda. 
> 
> No beta on this. I will have it beta'd soon. But for now... this is what you get.

Hands sliding over sweat slick flesh, warm breaths mingling.

Tommy let his head fall back as the mouth moved slowly across his throat, tongue making a wet trail along his skin. Tommy makes a sound that's a cross between a gasp and a moan as the mouth finds a nipple.

“Christ, Patrick.” Tommy’s hands come up to fist in the back of Patrick’s hair as he moves lower across Tommy’s chest, pushing his shirt up so he can drag his tongue along the ridges of Tommy’s ribs. “We...fuck... we have to hurry. They’re gonna be here soon.. jesus fuck, do that again.”

Patrick smirked as he licked over the head of Tommy’s dick, moving his lips lower, down the side before moving to Tommy’s balls, sucking one then the other into his mouth. Tommy thrust his hips away from the wall, whining when Patrick sat back on his heels and just watched him. Tommy was shameless, thrusting against Patrick’s hold on his hips, his head rolling against the wall. Wrapping a calloused hand around Tommy, Patrick slowly began stroking him, thumb pressing along the vein underneath as he twisted his wrist. Tommy writhed, moaning shamelessly as Patrick dragged his mouth over Tommy’s hip, sucking up a mark on the pale skin.

“Fuck, fuck!” Tommy whimpered as Patrick licked lightly over the head of his cock, pausing to suck at it, before leaning back and watching Tommy thrust into the circle of his fist. “T---Tease.”

Patrick smiled as he leaned in to nip at the tendon running the length of Tommy’s thigh, dragging his tongue up the inside, pausing when he reached Tommy’s balls. Glancing up at Tommy, Patrick said nothing as he leaned in, licking over Tommy’s balls and moving lower, shouldering Tommy’s thighs wider.

Tommy spread his legs as far as the denim pooled around his ankles would let him. He unwound his hands from Patrick’s hair, leaving one hand around the back of his head, while the other traced where Patrick’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked Tommy’s cock between his lips. Tommy could feel the outline of his dick as Patrick pressed closer, taking him further in. As Tommy felt Patrick swallow around his cock, Patrick slipped a hand between his legs, the shock of cold lubed fingers between his cheeks made him squeak and thrust into Patrick’s mouth. Tommy guessed he had a packet in his pocket.

Patrick pressed a finger into Tommy as he mouthed at the head of his cock, flicking his tongue across the head, Patrick slipped a second finger in, crooking them slightly, making Tommy’s knees buckle. Scissoring his fingers, Patrick sucked a mark into the thin skin of Tommy’s thigh. “You want one more?” Patrick looked up at Tommy as he asked the question, knowing Tommy would say no.

Tommy just shook his head no. He never wanted more than two fingers, he liked to feel it afterward. Liked knowing it was Patrick that gave him that pleasant ache. “Got--gotta hurry. Ad--Adam will be here soon. Jesus fuck... please.”

Patrick stood up, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s mouth, he made quick work of his belt and opened his jeans. “Get your pants off.”

“How do you want me?” Tommy asked as he stepped out of his boots, socks and jeans.

“Facing me,” Patrick said as he moved to the small panel on the wall, then to his laptop which he had brought in the booth with him. “Put your foot on the amp, Tommy Joe. Let me see you.”

Tommy braced his left foot on the amp his guitar was jacked into and waited. He knew Patrick was just looking at him on display. Tommy could see his own reflection in the studio window, his hair was sticking to his face, cheeks bright pink, chest heaving. Just waiting.

Suddenly, Patrick was in his face, one hand under Tommy’s left thigh, the other holding his own lube slicked cock. Tommy moaned loudly as Patrick pushed completely inside him in one smooth thrust.

“Yeah, come on babe, let me hear you.” Patrick said, his voice low, his lips brushing Tommy’s neck. He smirked as the tip of his cock pushed against Tommy’s prostate and Tommy let out a low, throaty groan, his hands grasping at Patrick’s back. With each thrust, Tommy moaned outloud, long and breathy, exactly how Patrick loved. Hooking Tommy’s knee over his forearm, Patrick braced his feet and started thrusting harder, faster. Something about fucking in the recording booth, with the threat of Adam coming back, got Patrick worked up. He had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but if the shoe fits. “Jerk yourself off.”

Tommy slipped one hand down between them, circling his cock, pulling hard and fast. Nothing fancy, just pure need to come fueling his movements. “Fuck, Patrick... god... fuck.” Tommy came with a yowl, clenching tight around Patrick, nearly driving him to his knees. Holding tight to Tommy, Patrick kept thrusting as Tommy’s hand stuttered to a stop on his cock. As Tommy tried to catch his breath, Patrick slammed home three more times, pressing Tommy hard against the wall as he came, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Fuck, Patrick. Shit.” Tommy said his voice raw and scratchy as Patrick slipped free. Leaning against the wall, Tommy watched Patrick tuck himself back into his pants with a grimace as his cock stuck to the inside of his shorts.

“You gonna put your pants on?” Patrick asked as he watched Tommy’s thighs, knowing that his come was slowly sliding between them. Picking up Tommy’s jeans and briefs, Patrick held them out.

Getting dressed, Tommy pulled his socks and boots back on as his phone went off.

“Hey Adam.”

_”Hey, let Patrick know we’re just walking in the building.”_

“Okay, I’ll let him know.”

_“He’s not upset I took so long is he? I know he’s taking time out of his schedule to do this for me. Let him know I’m walking down the hall now.”_

“Pretty sure he’s just fine with the delay, Adam.” Tommy said as Patrick ran a finger over the small bite mark on Tommy’s collarbone, pressing lightly, with a small smile. “Yeah, no, he’s just fine with the delay.”

_”Alright, I’m coming in now.”_

The phone cut off as Adam walked into the outer room, waving and dragging Sauli behind him.

Patrick picked up his laptop and walked into the room.

“I’m so sorry.” Adam started as he stepped toward Patrick.

“Hey, it’s okay. Tommy kept me company.” Patrick said as he set the laptop down and closed a file, before opening Adam’s track. “You wanna go in and give me some vocal?”

“Sure, thanks again for doing this.” Adam said as he settled on the stool in front of the microphone. Pulling his headphones on, Adam nodded and waited for the music in his ears.

* * *

Three hours later, Adam set the headphones on the music stand and stood up. “How does it sound?”

“Sounds great!” Patrick said over the intercom. “Come on back in.”

Adam walked through the door and settled onto the small couch next to Sauli. Patrick poked at his laptop for a moment before turning back to Adam.

“So I think with a few tweaks, I can have this to you in just a couple days.” Patrick sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “I have something I think will go perfectly with this. A slight overlay that will give an already sexy song a little something extra.”

“That’s great. Thank you again for this. I really appreciate it.” Adam said as he stood up and hooked an arm around Sauli’s shoulders. “I’m sorry again about being so late.”

“No problem man, seriously. It happens all the time. Besides, Tommy kept me company.” Patrick said with a smile at Tommy.

“Yeah, he’s good company.” Adam said as he followed Sauli out the door.

“Yeah, he really is.” Patrick said, his eyes going dark as he watched Tommy walk out the door.

* * *

Patrick sat back in his chair and hit the play button. He smiled as Adam’s voice came through his speakers, hitting another button his smile got wider as the low, breathy moans slowly overlayed Adam’s voice.

“Hey, Patrick, you coming to bed?” Tommy called from the doorway.

“Yeah, let me save this.” Patrick said as he saved both files, adding one to an email for Adam and the other into a folder on his desktop. He heard Tommy turn and walk back down the hall. Clicking the play button again, he sat back and smiled as it played through, the moans coming through.

“Perfect.”


End file.
